


Ребенок-3 (31/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [33]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку " 20) Ребенок: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе растят ребенка.- Оливия"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ребенок-3 (31/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Ребенок-3  
> Размер: 66 слов  
> Фандом: Hemlock Grove  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Оливия, Роман  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание: написано для Lina285 на заявку " 20) Ребенок: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе растят ребенка.- Оливия"

Их было так много. Магдалена, Сара, Амелия, Эдвард, Луи, неназванные, забытые, ненужные. До Романа, до ее мальчика. Она подводит его к колыбели. Его первое дитя. Ее дар ему.  
– Нет. Если это мой ребенок... Это мой ребенок. Ты не можешь ничего сделать. Я не позволю тебе.  
Она улыбается. Ее мальчик так тверд, так упрям.  
– Хорошо.  
Они вырастят это дитя. Если Роману так хочется. Оливия всегда умела ждать.


End file.
